Recopilacion de Shippings raros
by manuel.baezbanda
Summary: Recopilacionde los shippings mas raros de Pokemon Special
1. Chapter 1

Corazón azul.

Ya había pasado 2 años desde que Diamond, Pearl y Platina salvaron a muchos de los pokemon legendarios del mundo inverso, y derrotaron a Pluto, los 3 héroes de Sinnoh, habían seguido con sus vidas normales, pero, el destino tenía planeado algo aún más grande a tan grandes guerreros.

- Dimensión de Arceus -

En aquella dimensión tan indescriptible, donde vivía el creador de todo, Arceus, llamo al protector del espacio, Palkia.

Arceus: Palkia, es hora de que los guerreros tomen caminos diferentes para complementarse, así que a ti, poderoso controlador del espacio, te encomiendo la misión, de guiar a Pearl.

Palkia asintió algo molesto, pues odiaba salir de su dimensión pero, sabía que el futuro era más prometedor.

Arceus: De acuerdo * elevándose* ve a he regir su destino.

Entonces Palkia abrió un portal y salió de allí, rumbo, Sinnoh.

Arceus: ya se ha ido * viendo atreves de un espejo* después de que el termine llamara a Dialga * suspiro* y a Giratina.

- Ruta 210 -

El joven de pelo rubio junto a su Chatot caminaban aparentemente sin rumbo por aquella ruta.

Pearl: ah que fastidio * algo cansado*, aun no recuerdo como llegar l café rodeo *suspiro* no sé porque mi madre me pidió leche cuando pude haberla encardado por domicilio.

Chato: Domicilio, domicilio * repitió*

Pearl: en fin * entre la hierba * un creo que será mejor ver mi pokereloj * fijándose en el* umm aparentemente….! HEMOS ESTADO DANDO VUELTAS EN CIRCULOOOOOS ¡

Al gritar el Chatot se asustó un poco.

Pearl: ok no hay problema * relajándose* si seguimos derecho, llegaremos.

Chatot: llegaremos, llegaremos.

Entonces el joven empezó a caminar hacia el norte.

Pearl: Ahhh recuerdo cuando la señorita, Diamond y Yo pasamos por esta ruta *rió

Suavemente* ahh que habrá sido de ellos no los eh vuelto a ver desde que Manaphy y Phione nacieron, * suspiro* de hecho tampoco eh visto a Tauros ni a Digglet, mi padre se los llevo para pelear en el frente de batalla.

El joven siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos vio el café Rodeo entre el extenso follaje.

Pearl: Perfecto está a pocos metros.

Entonces comenzó a correr y entro apresuradamente al café y compro las bebidas para su madre.

Pearl: cuanto será * dijo Pearl alegre*

Vendedora: Son 1800 yenes

Pearl: vale * dándole el dinero y recibiendo la mercancía*

La vendedora sonrió recibiendo el dinero, y cuando Pearl se dispuso a salir, un chico, de piel completamente blanca y con traje rosado claro entro.

Misterioso Sujeto: Nadie se mueva *amenazando a todos con una especie de espada *

La clientela se alarmo y la chica subió las manos.

Pearl: ehi tu * viendo al sujeto* quien eres y que quieres

M.S.: que te importa * dándole un espadazo que corto parte de su bufanda y la bolsa haciendo caer todos los víveres*

Pearl: oye *enojado*

M.S.: ahora tu *apuntando a la dependienta del lugar* dame todo el dinero….

Entonces Pearl tomo al chico de la espalda tratando de quitarle la espada y su Chatot voló para picotearlo, pero al final, el chico tumbo a ambos.

M.S.: no te entrometas en mis asuntos

El hombre estaba a punto de darle un certas espadazo cuando algo de tuvo su espada.

M.S.: que rayos…

Era un Garchomp que con su garra paro el espadazo y lo golpeo mandándolo a volar y al caer fuera del establecimiento, dejo caer un papel, algo antiguo.

M.S.: ahhh * adolorido*

Entonces, una chica de ropas negras y cabello rubio apareció detrás de Garchomp.

Cynthia: ve a asaltar a otra parte, * enojada exclamo* Garchomp, Carga dragón.

Entonces Garchomp se elevó pero antes de golpear, el tipo desapareció de la nada, haciendo que Garchomp solo golpeara el suelo.

Cynthia: oh * acercándose a su Garchomp* al parecer escapo*

El Garchomp se limpió y fue con su entrenadora y llega Pearl.

Pearl: ah que paso * viendo el cráter que hiso Garchomp*

Cynthia: al parecer escapo * metiendo a su Garchomp*.

Pearl: Gracias Cynthia * sonriéndole* por salvarme

Cynthia: de nada Pearl *rio* fue muy valiente lo que hiciste.

Pearl: si, es que, trate de defender el café, además de que destruyo mis compras y no me queda dinero.

Cynthia: jajá * rió* no te preocupes yo repongo tus compras.

Pearl: enserio?

Cynthia: claro, defendiste este lugar, mereces alguna retribución * sonrió y se dirigió al café, vamos.

Pearl: genial * empezó a caminar y vio el extraño papel* oh vaya * recogiéndolo* parece que se le cayó a ese sujeto umm.

Cynthia: Pearl, ven acá *grito desde el café*

Pearl: claro * escondiendo el papel*

Entonces Pearl fue al café donde Cynthia repuso sus compras y además le invito un chocolate con un pastel, al final, Cynthia se despidió de Pearl y este se dirigió a su hogar.

Pearl. Ahh hoy fue un día muy raro pero divertido * sonrió*

Chatot: Divertido.

Pearl: oh espera * sacando el papel* que será este papel.

Entonces empezó a abrirlo dándose cuent era un mapa, aparentemente de la región de Khanto.

Pearl: interesante *siguió viendo* al parecer es un mapa, * leyendo * para encontrar una aguas sanadoras o algo así.

Chatot: aguas sanadoras.

Pearl: en fin * metiendo a su mochila* no me serviría, cuando iría a Khanto.

Chatot: Khanto Khanto.

Pearl. Jejeje * caminando* además, con mis condiciones actuales, solo iría a Khanto si me tele transportaran ahí...

Entonces, de la nada, apareció un Palkia.

Pearl: AAAAAAHHHH * grito cayendo *

Palkia se quedó fijamente viendo a Pearl.

Pearl: Que vas a hacerme.

Palkia: PALKIAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Entonces Palkia y Pearl desaparecieron a una dimensión rara de color rosa

Pearl: wuaaaa * asustado* te juro que yo no vi esas revistas XXX, solo m e las prestaron.

Palkia solamente lo vio y se acercó a él haciendo que Pearl se asustara más y Palkia se introdujo en una de las pokeball vacía de Pearl.

Pearl solo siguió así hasta que apareció en medio del cielo.

Pearl. Fui eso acabo * viendo a su alrededor* oh no * viendo el suelo * esto dolerá.

Entonces Pearl cayó en picada hasta un rio, donde al menos, cayo consciente por poco tiempo.

Pearl: ahhh * adolorido* eso dolió *con la vista nublada*Ahh

Entonces se percató de una silueta de una chica con un pequeño sombrero*

Pearl: ahhh ayuda * desmayándose*

Continuara….

Hola chicos, chicas, y lector anónimo, me complace presentarles mi más reciente proyecto, será una antología de los shippings más raros de Pokespe, cada shipping raro tendrá una historia de al menos 5 capítulos, y si quieren agregar un shipping raro, díganmelo e n los reviews, la más votada será seleccionada para la próxima historia, espero les guste esta dinámica, abajo les dijo los shippings que no participan por ser normales o naturales por llamarlos de a alguna manera, espero les guste este proyecto, soy Manuel y les mando un saludo y hasta la próxima actualización.

Posdata: Actualizare cada 3 días aproximadamente.

Shippings que no participanran:

RedxYellow

RedxBlue

GreenxBlue

GoldxCrystal

SilverxCrystal/Kotone/Lyra

RubyXSapphire

DiamondxPlatina

PearlxPlatinum

WhitexBlack

WhitexN

BellxCheren

HughxMei

KyouheixMei

SerenaxKalm


	2. Corazon Azul (II)

Corazón Azul (II).

A la mañana siguiente, Pearl despertó en una cama de paja cobijado con una cobija muy cómoda, con un pañuelo mojado en su frente, y con un dolor de cabeza.

Pearl: Ahhh –adolorido sujetando su pañuelo - que paso…

Entonces una chica de tés blanca, cabello castaño, con camisa azul, mini falda roja, un pequeño sombrero blanco con estampado de un semi-circulo imitando una pokeball de color rojo entro a la pequeña habitación.

Blue: Oh, el bello durmiente se ha levantado – dijo feliz-

Pearl: wuua - Pearl reacciono cayéndose de la cama -

Blue: oh cuidado – ayudándolo a pararse –

Pearl: oh genial – levantándose - primero un samurái intenta matarme con su espada, después tengo un sueño de que me tele transportan y ahora, soy secuestrado por una chica linda – algo frustrado- que sigue, mataron a mi Chatot y lo hicieron torchic rostizado!

Blue: oye! -algo sonrojada - solo pensamos en dárselo de comer a los Raticate, pero me cayó bien * sonrió* esta con mi amiga Yellow.

Pearl: Espera – levantándose – Yellow?

Blue: si es una amiga mía.

Pearl: y cuál es tu nombre?

Blue: me llamo Blue y tú?

Pearl: espera un momento, Yellow, Blue, Raticates, eso quiere decir que estoy en… - viendo su pokereloj- en KHANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritooooooo -

Blue: oye tranquilo - algo asustada –

Pearl: claro m e voy a tranquilizar, estoy en otra región… ¡ESTOY EN OTRA REGIOOOOOOOOOOON! – grito asustando a Blue –

Blue: tran–tranquilízate.

Pearl: como me tranquilizare si estoy en una región que no conozco * corriendo tomo las pokeball de sus pokemon y su mochila y salió de la casa *

Blue: a dónde iras? - saliendo también-

Pearl: donde sea necesito ayuda, tal vez iré a Pueblo Paleta o a Ciudad Carmín y tomar el próximo barco a Sinnoh, no se

Blue: mejor ahí que esperar a mi amiga Yellow, para poder ir los 3.

Pearl: no es algo que debo resolver solo, tú no te entrometas.

Blue: oye eso no es educado.

Pearl: en tiempos así no hay tiempo de educación

Blue: pero Ahh – tocándose el pecho con sus manos –

Entonces Blue se hincó apretándose el pecho sin tiendo un inmenso dolor a lo que Pearl reacciono hiendo directo a ayudarla.

Pearl: que tienes? -asustando-

Blue: me du-duele mi corazón -adolorida- tráeme agua por favor

Pearl ni más temprano que tarde salió corriendo a buscar agua y trago un vaso de agua

Pearl: toma Blue -dándoselo-

Blue: gra-gracias - sacando unas pastillas de su bolsillo y tomándoselas junto al agua-

Entonces Blue empezó a sentirse mejor y j un to a Pearl se paro

Blue: muchas gracias me siento mejor.

Pearl: que paso?

Blue: tengo problemas del corazón, no son importantes.

Pearl: oye como puedes decir eso -algo enojado- eso es un problema serio.

Blue: ahí olvídalo -dirigiéndose a la sala- igual solo espera a que llegue Yellow y tu Chatot y podrás largarte – sentándose enojada viendo a otro lado–

Pearl: está bien ja -sentándose en otro sillón – pa mis pulgas, chinches y garrapatas, preferiría tener un beedrill en el ombligo antes de aguantarte.

Blue: igual yo

Entonces Blue y Pearl se sentaron, indiferentes entre ellos.

- Mente de Pearl -

Como se atreve esta c insolente, quiero ser amigable con ella y me manda al coño, no es justo, eso me pasa por preocuparme por la gente.

- Mente de Blue -

Mocoso idiota, él no me dirá que hacer, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para que un extraño me diga que hacer, aunque debo admitir que es bastante guapo, pero eso no importa, ufff.

- Mente de Pearl -

Ahí está, seguro está pensando es 1000 formas de matarme, igual yo lo haría antes que ella, aunque es muy sexy, me daría lástima que mi Infernape la calcinaran con un lanzallamas, ufff ahora me está viendo

- Mente de Blue -

Que rayos me está viendo este mocoso, seguro está pensando en bobadas, es lo m as seguro, es un niño, aunque es muy lindo… espera que estoy diciendo, como me va a gustar un niño.

Entonces una chica de cabello largo amarillo, con un gran sombrero, con su pikachu en su hombro y un Chatot en lo alto de su sombrero entro a la casa, sintiendo la pesada atmosfera.

Yellow: hola Blue ya llegue – sonriendo y viendo a Pearl – oh ya te has levantado, mucho gusto mi nombre es Yellow.

Entonces Chatot fue con su dueño y este se levantó.

Pearl: me llamo Pearl, bueno ahora que estas aquí podre irme a casa.

Chatot: casa, casa,

Yellow: espera, no pensaras irte sin comer, traje bayas

Blue: déjalo que se valla - enojada- el niñito tiene que irse a su casita con su mamita

Pearl: sabes, la que debería irse a su casa con su mamita es otra – viéndola enojado – no vayas hacer que la verdadera niña le dé un infarto porque ve un simple gastly.

Blue: ven aquí y te daré tu maldito Gastly – enojada se paró-

Pearl: quiero ver eso niña idiota

Entonces justo a punto de que empezarán a pelear se, Yellow se interpuso entre ellos.

Yellow: amigos por favor, no peleen, este no es maldito momento para eso

Pearl: díselo a ella.

Blue: mira tú maldito.

Yellow: Bastaaaaaa – grito –

Entonces ambos se quedaron cayados viéndola.

Yellow: ahora siéntense – dijo enojada –

Entonces ambos se sentaron.

Yellow: muy bien, ahora Pearl, si quieres irte, deberás comer.

Pearl: está bien – bufo molesto -

Yellow: y tu Blue, nos acompañaras con el Profesor Oak.

Blue: de acuerdo.

Entonces Pearl y Blue y Yellow, comenzaron a comer bayas, junto a sus pokemon, y terminaron.

Pearl: De acuerdo, ya comí muchas gracias Yellow.

Yellow: de nada fue un gusto.

Pearl: ok, ahora vámonos de aquí

Yellow: vale, esta lista Blue.

Blue: sí, estoy lista.

Pearl: ok vámonos.

Entonces los 3 Pokedex holderls salieron de la casa de Yellow, cruzaron la ruta 2 y llegaron a cuidad verde.

Blue: bueno yo aquí me quedo.

Yellow: enserio, -viendo a su amiga –

Blue: si quede con mi novio, para vernos – haciendo énfasis y subiendo el volumen en la palabra Novio, como para poner celoso a Pearl-

Yellow: pero si tu…

Blue: bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Yellow * besándole la mejilla- y adiós aniñado Pearl

Pearl: jodete Blue – muy enojado-

Entonces la Chica se fue corriendo hacia el Gimnasio de Cuidad verde.

Yellow: en fin, es hora de seguir nuestro recorrido.

Pearl: de acuerdo.

Entonces ambos siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la ruta 1.

Pearl: tú amiga Blue, es siempre así?

Yellow: cómo? - curiosa -

Pearl: muy arrogante, y grosera.

Yellow: no es así, solo ha estado algo mal últimamente.

Pearl: ya me entere que tiene problemas del corazón.

Yellow: si odia que sientan lastima por ella y su enfermedad, por eso a veces es antipática

Pearl: vaya que lo hace bien – suspiro –

Yellow: Pero es una buena chica, y muy divertida –sonrió-

Pearl: debe ser muy en el fondo – suspiro- ha y como es su novio

Yellow: emm pues- muy nerviosa- mira ya llegamos Pueblo paleta.

Entonces Ambos holderls corrieron hasta el la b oratorio del profesor Oak.

Yellow: Profesor – grito – tenemos problemas.

Pearl: no grites tanto quieres.

Entonces apareció el Profesor Oak de una habitación en la que estaba, que era algo secreta.

Oak: que pasa Yellow – viendo a su Pearl- y quien es tu amigo.

Yellow: de eso quería hablarle, vera...

Pearl:¡ FUI ATACADO POR PALKIA Y TELETRANSPORTADO AL BOSQUE VERDE Y CAI DESDE UNA ALTURA DE 100 MTS A UN RIOOOOO!

Entonces todos los presentes se asustaron.

Oak: ok, tranquilo, tal vez Palkia solo estaba jugando

Pearl: una broma de pésimo gusto – enojado cruzo los brazos –

Yellow: Profesor no habrá alguna forma de llevarlo a Sinnoh.

Oak: umm – pensando –

Entonces un científico apareció en la escena.

¿: Profesor Oak, tenemos sospechas de que están buscando el Agua curativa…

Pearl: Agua curativa,

¿: Si un agua capaz de curar cualquier cosas, tanto Pokemon y Humanos.

Oak: aparentemente el Team Rocket está en búsqueda del único manantial de agua curativa en el planeta tierra

¿: Estamos investigando donde esta esa agua, antes de que ellos la encuentren.

Oak: si, pero no sabemos dónde están.

Yellow: wau una agua curativa, no me imagino para que la utilizarían.

Pearl: de hecho, yo…

Oak: sí.

Pearl: yo tengo… el mapa de donde se encuentra…

Continuara…

Hola a todos chicos y chicas, espero se la pasen de maravilla, perdón por el retraso p ero aquí tienen el segundo capítulo para esta mini saga de las que siguen, espero les haya gustado, pueden dejar su reviews y sigan votando, las votaciones se terminan cuando un shipping llegue a 10 votos, espero les haya gustado,

Cuídense y sigan votando, nos vemos luego y buena suerte.

Votaciones:

YellowxGreen II

RubyxPlatinum I

SilverxBlue I

Sigan votando y proponiendo shippings.


	3. Corazon Azul (III)

Corazón azul (III).

Oak: A que te refieres con eso Pearl.

Pearl: Vera -sacando el mapa- antes ser tele transportado, pelee contra un sujeto de traje rosa y se le cayó este mapa - dándoselo al profesor -

Oak: increíble –observando el mapa- es un legítimo mapa que nos llevara al las aguas curativas.

Científico: ya veo –apreciando el mapa - será mejor empezar una excursión hacia ese lugar.

Oak: Si pero, Red no está disponible, salió de viaje, no explico muy bien adonde, y dudo que Green quiera ir.

Yellow: Blue y yo podríamos ir

Oak: es muy peligroso, para 2 chicas.

Entonces todas las miradas apuntaron a Pearl.

Pearl: hey esperen – dando un paso atrás- yo ni loco pienso ir a haya.

Oak: pero Pearl, eres el único experimentado para i r haya

Yellow: si Pearl, vamos tu puedes.

Pearl: ahhh - enojado- para empezar, apenas unas horas llegue a esta región , no la conozco, y quieren que me embarque en una excursión , no definitivamente no , solo quiero tomar el próximo barco a Sinnoh e ira casa y dormir

Yellow: pero Pearl - viéndolo- tu eres el único

Oak: déjalo Yellow - pensó - él tiene razón no tiene que hacerlo,

Pearl: exacto

Oak: de acuerdo, el próximo barco a ciudad puntaneva saldrá a las 6:00 a.m.

Pearl: perfecto –sonriendo- volveré a casa muy pronto y no habrá nada que pueda. . . .

Entonces el teléfono de Oak sonó

Oak: oh espera - contestando - Bueno Green?... QUEEEE!

Entonces la cara de Oak se tornó de total preocupación y miedo.

Yellow: que pasa profesor -acercándose con miedo -

Oak: ok vamos en camino – colgando- era Green, Blue tuvo un paro cardiaco y está en urgencias.

Yellow: Noooo - poniéndose a llorar- vamos para el hospital.

Entonces Yellow salió corriendo hasta el hospital de Ciudad verde, mientras Pearl y Oak, montados en Luxray la seguían de cerca

- Hospital -

En la sala de espera estaba el joven líder de gymnacio de ciudad verde, muy preocupado, tomando un café para calmar sus nervios, de pronto Yellow entro por la puerta y corrió hacia Green.

Yellow: Greeeeeen!- Grito- como esta Bluee?

Green: tranquila –dejando su café en una mesa- no me ha dicho nada el doctor, y no grites estas en un hospital.

Entonces llego Oak y Pearl, quienes fueron con Green.

Oak: Green que paso?

Green: no sé cómo paso, estábamos conversando en el gimnasio y entonces tiro su chocolate y cayo al suelo e inmediatamente la lleve al doctor con Charizard y le llame.

Pearl: vaya, sí que estaba enferma del corazón.

Green: quien eres tú?

Oak: es Pearl, pero eso no es importante, que te ha dicho el doctor.

Green: nada aun, pero porque no le preguntas- apuntando al doctor–

Entonces Yellow corrió hasta a él.

Yellow: como esta mi amiga Doctor, como esta

Doctor: oye tranquila -calmándola- ustedes son familiares de ella.

Oak: somos amigos, dígame como este doctor.

Doctor: logramos sacarla de peligro, tuvo un paro cardiaco, pero la tendremos en odservacion

Green: podemos verla?

Doctor: si claro, está en esa habitación pero solo uno por uno.

Entonces Yellow entro primero, seguido por el Profesor Oak y después Green, quien se veía muy preocupado.

Ya eran exactamente las 4:00 a.m. Y pronto zarparía el barco de Pearl, quien aún no había entrado a ver a Blue, ya que ella pidió que no entrara, el cual solo pensaba en muchas cosas .

Oak: muy bien Pearl, - entregándole el boleto - estás listo?

Pearl: nunca estuve más listo.

Oak: estas seguro que no queras ayudarnos con la investigación

Pearl: No, lo siento profesor, pero no puedo, no estoy preparado

Green: eres un idiota -viéndolo -

Pearl: cállate, yo tengo mis razones.

Green: si las más egoístas que pudieran haber.

Oak: ya cálmense párense niños, Green no tienes derecho de reclamarle nada a él.

Pearl: exacto

Green: estúpido -empezando a irse- yo iré por esas aguas.

Pearl: Aggg

Oak: Pearl -viéndolo- sígueme

Entonces Oak se lo llevo a la sala de Blue.

Oak: antes de irte, despídete de ella.

Pearl:- suspiro- está bien, si con eso me dejan en paz.

Entonces Pearl entro a la sala.

Blue: que haces aquí, dije claramente que no quería verte -enojada-

Pearl: no me jodas, a mí me diguieron que me despidiera, niña mal educada - más enojado -

Blue: maldito niño - enojada- ahhh -tocándose el pecho adolorida-

Pearl rápidamente se acerca a ella

Blue: Déjame en paz .

Pearl: ahhh no te entiendo - frustrado- porque no te dejas ayudar.

Blue: no entenderías maldito niño - más enojada -

Pearl: Que cosa que eres muy inmadura

Blue: mira… -suspiro con algunas lágrimas – odio que la gente me vea que soy débil

Pearl: Oh -se acerca-

Blue: por eso odio eso.

Pearl: pero, eso no es malo, solo cosas humanas.

Blue: pero… -llorando-

Pearl: tranquila... –abrazándola-

Blue: mis padres siempre me han regañando por ser débil, quiero ser fuerte pero no puedo -siguiendo –

Pearl: no te preocupes.

Blue: Pearl…. -viéndolo a los ojos-

Pearl: Si... –nervioso-

Blue: ahhh -más adolorida- me duele mucho, ayúdame

Pearl: ENFERMERAAAAA! –Gritando- ENFERMERAAAA AYUDENOS!

Entonces varias enfermeras llegaron y se la llevaron a la sala de urgencias, donde le harían una operación a corazón abierto, Pearl se quedo muy triste y reflexivo, mientras se acercaba a Oak, quien tomaba café en la cafetería.

Pearl: profesor, esas aguas pueden curar cualquier cosa?

Oak: a que te refieres?

Pearl: Podrían curar a Blue?

Oak: umm -tomando su café – si, cura cualquier forma de vida.

Pearl: -suspiro- está bien, iré a buscar las aguas.

Oak: Wuua, a que se debe este cambio.

Pearl: Larga historia.

Oak: ok, sígueme

Entonces, ambos salieron hacia el laboratorio, donde Oak le dio su mapa y algunas medicinas pokemon y humanas,

Oak: estás listo.

Pearl: si, pero que quede claro solo lo hago para que el Team Rocket no tenga esa agua.

Oak: esta bien –sonriendo- ve con cuidado, estaremos en contacto con este Poke-Gear - dándole uno-

Pearl: perfecto

Oak: muy bien, el destino de Khanto está en tus manos.

Pearl: por supuesto - sacando su Luxray y subiéndose arriba de el- Luxray vamos, salvemos a Khanto

Entonces Luxray rugió y salió corriendo.

Pearl: y también por ti Blue.

Continuara….

Hola, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado y perdón si es muy corto, aseguro que el próximo tendrá el doble, sin mas me despido, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego y sigan votando xD

GreenxYellow II

RubyxPlatinum I


	4. Corazon Azul (IV)

Corazón Azul.

Capitulo IV

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Pearl había salido en la aventura de encontrar las míticas aguas místicas de Khanto.

Pearl: ZZZZ…. –dormido-

Luxray: rayy -lamiendo a Pearl-

Aparentemente Pearl se había quedado dormido a las orillas de un increíble desierto aparentemente inexplorado por cualquier ser humano, y su Luxray está lamiendo su cara para despertarlo.

Pearl: jeje señorita ya Diamond podría vernos y pensar mal -sonrojado lanzo al Luxray a un lado-

Entonces Luxray lanzo un rayo que lo despertó.

Pearl: ahhh –grito y se levantó- oye no era necesario esa descarga

Luxray solo dio una leve risa y Pearl salió de la casa de campaña.

Pearl: Muy bien, Día 5 para buscar las místicas aguas, encontré un desierto – sacando su mapa- y aparentemente estoy cerca.

Luxray: Luuux?

Pearl: nunca supe que habría desiertos en Khanto, pero como sea, estás listo Luxray

Luxray asintió.

Pearl: Perfecto –dándole unas gafas de sol y montándose a el-

Entonces ambos partieron adentrándose en el hostil desierto.

5 HORAS DESPUES...

Pearl y Luxray tomaban un descanso en un pequeño oasis.

Pearl: Al menos encontramos este Oasis - comiendo una manzana –

Luxray: Luxraaaaaay - comiendo un poco de comida pokemon – Lux?

Entonces Luxray se paró miro a su alrededor.

Pearl: Que Pasa Luxray?

Entonces rápidamente Luxray tomo a su entrenador y lo alejo cuando de repente de entre la arena salió rápidamente un Flygon con un entrenador en su espalda.

Pearl: wuaaaa -viendo al Flygon que salió de la nada – Quien es eso?

Proton: Fuera de aquí niño estúpido –saltando del Flygon a la arena-

Pearl: Quien eres tu? –Mientras su Luxray se ponía en posición de ataque-

Proton: Mi Nombre es Proton, Ejecutivo del Team Rocket y mi trabajo es eliminar todo obstáculo que interfiera con nuestros planes – sacando un control- Flygon, usa Pulso Dragón.

Inmediatamente Flygon recibió una pequeña descarga en su cabeza, que tenía una especie de collar de metal en su cabeza, y este uso Pulso Dragón Contra Pearl.

Pearl: Ahhh – asiéndose a un lado- Luxray Colmillo Hielo.

Entonces Luxray salto hacia Flygon, y su mandíbula se congelo por completo.

Proton: Flygon Puño Fuego en su boca

De nuevo Flygon recibió la descarga y su puño se llenó de llamas y ambos pokemon chocaron Mandíbula-Puño, a lo que se levantó una gran capa de arena y Luxray cayó al suelo debilitado.

Pearl: Luxray – corriendo hacia él y metiéndolo en su Pokeball- tranquilo amigo.

Proton: este artefacto que el jefe nos dio es muy bueno, Flygon usa llamarada.

Una vez más el pokemon ataco, pero entonces salió el Buizel de Pearl, que uso Hidrobomba para bloquear el ataque.

Pearl: Buizel – sorprendido-

Proton: ah más molestias, Flygon, Tierra viva.

Flygon cayo hacia el suelo, y la tierra empezó a elevar, lastimando a Buizel.

Pearl: Buizel – asustado- aparentemente la cosa que tiene en la cabeza Flygon, hace que obedezca todas las ordenes de Proton, Buizel – gritando- usa Aqua Jet contra la cabeza de Flygon.

Entonces Buizel salió disparado de entre los pilares de tierra, y golpeo de manera muy brusca el collar de Flygon, rompiéndolo.

Pearl: Bien hecho.

Proton: Pero que rayos, que has hecho idiota.

Entonces Flygon rugió furiosamente.

Pearl: que pasa?

Una Gran tormenta de arena empezó.

Proton: Flygon es el amo del desierto, cuando alguien está en su territorio sin importar que lo destruye – cubriéndose de la arena-

Flygon: FLYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! –rugió el poderoso Pokemon-

Pearl: Rayos, no puedo ver nada con esta tormenta.

Proton: necesito ayuda, miembro del Team Rocket…-silencio de su parte-

Pearl: Proton… Rayos necesito salir de aquiiiiii…

Entonces Pearl fue mandado a volar, muy lejos de ahí.

- En el laboratorio de Profesor Oak -

Oak: Hemos perdido contacto con Pearl.

Antes de salir de aventura, Oak le había puesto un chip de reconocimiento de GPS a Pearl, para poder ayudarlo, pero su señal se había perdido del radar.

Oak: Ok –Suspiro mientras tomaba su taza de café- daré un plazo de 48 horas, si la señal de Pearl no aparece, será que el está…

-Lejos de ahí -

Pearl estaba dentro de un lago, que estaba en una cueva, muy oscura y profunda, su camisa estaba casi destruida, extrañamente, no tenía ninguna herida.

Pearl: Blue… Blue… BLUEE – levantándose rápidamente – donde estoy.

Pearl: umm creo que fui lanzado en esta cueva – viendo a su alrededor- y el Pokereloj no me dice en qué lugar estoy – analizando su pokereloj- pero – viendo que las orillas de la entrada de la cueva estaban cubiertas de sangre- se supone que al caer, debí haberme golpeado lo suficiente para morir… a menos que…

Entonces Pearl entendió exactamente donde estaba.

Pearl: Encontré las Aguas Sanadoras – brinco y empezó a correr como un loco muy feliz – SIII! – Grito- Al fin encontré las aguas sanadoras.

Entonces Pearl empezó a llenar una botella de vidrio con el agua sanadora

Pearl: con esto será suficiente – parándose-

Entonces unos pasos muy fuertes empezaron a oírse

Pearl: Wuua – asustado – que es eso?

Entonces un Imponente Regigigas apareció, pero era algo diferente, las partes amarillas de su cuerpo eran moradas.

Pearl: Un Regigigas!, pero es morado…

Entonces el Inmenso Pokemon utilizo una Híper Rayo.

Continuara…

Bien chicos, perdón por no actualizar en un tiempo, había tenido algunos problemillas en mi casa, pero ya se lograron solucionar, y bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo algo corto, cuídense y siguán votando :D.


End file.
